YOUNG?
by Cho-i Uchikaze
Summary: Bagimana jadinya seorang choi siwon namja tampan berusia 20 tahun, kembali menjadi berumur 8 tahun, lalu bagaimana nasib kyuhyun kekasihnya jika mengetahui seorang yang dicintainya berubah menjadi sosok anak kecil?
Tittle: Young?
Cast: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Seunghyun, Kwon ( Choi ) Ji yong, Kim ( Cho ) Young Woon, Park ( Cho ) Jungsoo and other..  
Genre: Action  
Rated : T  
Summary: Bagimana jadinya seorang choi siwon namja tampan berusia 20 tahun, kembali menjadi berumur 8 tahun, lalu bagaimana nasib kyuhyun kekasihnya jika mengetahui seorang yang dicintainya berubah menjadi sosok anak kecil?

.

.

Semua tokoh disini bukan punya saya.. jadi maaf jika saya menggunakan nama idola kalian, tapi itu idola saya juga.. hheeee... ^_^

.

Pagi hari yang cerah, disebuah rumah mewah, terlihat seorang anak kecil berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya, memandang sendu kearah luar, anak kecil tersebut berlalu dan berjalan menuju sebuah cermin dan memandang pantulan dirinya.  
"Appa, apa yang telah kau lakukan? apa wonnie berbuat nakal? kenapa appa membuat tubuh wonnie mengecil? apa appa sudah tidak menyayangi wonnie? KENAPA APPA? KENAPA?" teriak anak kecil tersebut dan  
Prangg..  
anak kecil tersebut melemparkan vas bunga ke cermin hingga cermin tersebut pecah.  
"WONNIE BENCI APPA?" anak kecil itu kembali berteriak.  
Cklekk.. ( Anggap aja bunyi pintu yang di buka )  
"Wonnie? apa yang terjadi?" seorang namja cantik masuk kedalam kamar anak kecil tersebut, dan melihat keadaan kamar yang berantakan.  
namja cantik itu menghampiri anak kecil tersebut dan memeluknya erat  
"sayang, apa yang terjadi?"namja cantik itu menangkup wajak putranya dan memandang sendu.  
"wonnie benci appa" namja cantik itu tersenyum getir kearah putranya  
"hey sayang, wonnie tidak boleh membenci appa, appa dan eoma sangat menyayangimu, appa melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu sayang"  
anak kecil itu hanya diam mendengar ucapan eomanya dan menangis kecil.  
"sstt..jangan menangis sayang, Choi Siwon putra kebanggaan Choi seunghyun dan Choi Jiyong tidak boleh menangis, dan percayalah suatu saat wonnie akan mengetahui semuanya, dan wonnie akan kembali ke seperti semula" jiyong memberikan senyuman hangatnya untuk siwon.  
"nde eoma, eoma janji?"  
"tentu saja eoma janji sayang" jiyong tersenyum dan memandang kearah luar kamar, dimana sang suami tercinta Cho Seunghyun memandang anaknya dengan sendu  
'Mianhae, maaf kan appa sayang'batin seunghyun  
seunghyun meninggalkan kamar putranya, seunghyun berjalan ke arah luar setelah mendengar suara mesin mobil, seunghyun melihat sebuah mobil hitam berada di depan gerbang rumahnya, dan segera berlari menuju kamar putranya.  
"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini!" perintah seunghyun dan langsung mengendong putranya  
"apa mereka sudah datang?"tanya jiyoung khawatir  
siwon hanya bisa memandang aneh kearah appa dan eomanya, dan tidak berani untuk bertanya  
"nde, untuk saat ini semua penjaga telah mengulur waktu, kajja kita segera pergi" seunghyun menarik tangan istrinya dan berlari menuruni anak tangga  
Dorr...  
terdengar bunyi tembakan dari arah luar rumahnya. siwon mempererat pelukannya di leher appanya, seunghyun mempererat pelukannya dan gandengan tangannya dan segera menuju ruang bawah tanah.  
setelah tiba di ruang bawah tanah terdapat sebuah mobil anti peluru, seunghyun memasukkan anaknya kedalam mobil dan masuk kedalam yang di ikuti oleh istrinya, seunghyun mulai menjalankan mobilnya di jalan rahasia ruang lorong bawah tanah yang ia buat.  
seunghyun membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata dibelakangnya pintu otomatis segera tertutup. setelah menempuh cukup jauh, mobil yang dibawa seunghyun telah meninggalkan lorong ruang bawah tanah. terlihat sebuah mobil putih yang sedang menunggunya di depan jalan. seunghyun menghentikan mobilnya dan mengeluarkan putranya dan menyerahkan putranya kepada seorang namja yang sedang menunggunya tadi  
"Yunho, aku percaya kepadamu, tolong jaga dan rawat hartaku yang paling berharga"seunghyun mengelus rambut siwon dan menciumi wajah anaknya  
"nde, kami mengharapkanmu yunho" jiyong memeluk anaknya dengan erat dan mencium kening anaknya  
"sayang, jadilah anak yang kuat, dan percayalah eomma dan appa sangat menyayangimu, dan kami akan melindungimu, kami akan segera kembali kepadamu anakku"jiyong menangis untuk melepaskan anaknya  
"hikss..wonnie mau ikut eoma dan appa"siwon kecil menangis  
"hey jagoan appa tidak boleh menangis, siwon harus kuat dan percayalah kami akan mengunjungimu dan datang untuk menjemputmu"  
"eoma dan appa janji?"  
"nde, kami berdua janji" siwon tersenyum setelah mendengar ucapan eoma dan appanya  
"yunho tolong bawa anakku sekarang, jagalah dia"pinta seunghyun.  
"tentu saja hyung, aku akan menjaga anakmu dengan baik, dan lebih baik hyung ikut dengan kami"tawar yunho  
"ani, itu tidak bisa, sangat berbahaya untuk semuanya"ucap seunghyun  
"baiklah, jaga diri kalian dan tolong kembali untuk anak kalian, jangan meninggalkannya untuk selamanya"yunho mengendong siwon dan langsung pergi dengan mengendarai mobilnya,  
"tentu saja, kami pasti akan kembali untuk harta kami, kau siap sayang?" tanya seunghyun kepada jiyong  
"tentu suamiku, apapun akan aku lakukan untuk melindungi harta yang sangat berharga kita" seunghyun dan jiyong pun meninggalkan dan menuju ke suatu tempat.

-Siwon POV-

Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, yang jelas sekarang aku sedang bersama dengan seorang namja yang ku ketahui sebagai teman appa.  
"Ahjussi kita mau kemana?"tanyaku memecahkan keheningan.  
ahjussi itu mengelus surai rambutku, aishh..apa dia menganggapku anak kecil,eoh'gerutuku dalam hati  
"kita akan kerumah ahjussi"jawab yunho tersenyum kearah ku  
aku hanya mengganggukkan kepalalu mendengar jawabannya dan melihat pemandangan diluar jendela.  
'Kyunie, hyung mohon tolong tunggu hyung kembali, jangan mencari namja lain'pinta ku.  
'appa eoma, walau siwon tidak tau apa yang terjadi semoga kalian baik-baik saja, dan kembali kepada wonnie'doa siwon dalam hati

-Siwon POV END-

.

.

Kini mobil putih milik Jung Yunho telah terpakir disebuah rumah yang cukup mewah dan sangat asri, yunho keluar dari mobilnya bersama siwon, yunho mengandeng tangan siwon, walau siwon enggan tangannya di gandeng oleh orang lain, apalagi dia sudah berumur 20 tahun, bukan anak kecil lagi, tapi tidak untuk saat ini yang tubuhnya kembali ke usia 8 tahun.  
"Ahjussi, ini rumah siapa?" tanya siwon  
"ini rumah baru ahjussi"jawab yunho  
yunho dan siwon pun memasuki rumah tersebut  
"Annyeong"sapa yunho ketika sudah berada di dalam rumah  
"Annyeong yunnie, akhirnya kau pulang juga, dan hei apa ini siwon anak Choi Seunghyun?" tanya seorang namja yang menyambut kedatangan mereka.  
"nde, boojae, seperti yang telah kau ketahui"jawab yunho  
"Omo.. dia persis ketika dia masih kecil dulu, apa ini tidak berbahaya yunnie? bagaimana jika mereka mengetahuinya kalau anak kecil ini adalah siwon yang mereka cari?"tanya namja cantik yang tak lain istri Jung yunho. Jung Jaejoong.  
"Tenanglah, kami semua sudah menyiapkan semuanya, jadi tidak perlu khawatir"ucap yunho menenangkan istrinya.  
"Baiklah yunnie, aku mempercayakanmu dan yang lain" ujar jaejoong sambil mengelus kepala siwon.  
siwon hanya memandang mereka dengan aneh, tapi sepertinya otak pintarnya sudah sedikit memahami apa yang mereka maksud.  
'Mereka? siapa mereka yang ingin mencariku sehingga kedua orang tua ku dalam masalah, aku harus mencari tau sendiri'batin siwon  
"Appa akhirnya kau pulang, mana makanan untukku"seru suara anak kecil laki-laki berusia 9 tahun.  
"changdola, dasar gembul, makanan terus yang kau pikirkan"ucap yunho mendeathglare changmin anaknya.  
"yakk..appa aku tidak gembul, dan siapa dia?"tanya changmin menunjuk kearah siwon.  
"Aku choi.."  
siwon baru saja ingin mengucapkan namanya sebelum di potong oleh yunho.  
"Shi Yuan.. namanya shi yuan"jawab yunho  
siwon memandang bingung kearah yunho, tapi siwon hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.  
"nde, namaku shi yuan"siwon akhirnya memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Shi Yuan  
"Shi yuan?" beo changmin.  
"Omo.. kau sangat kyeopta"changmin menghampiri siwon yang sekarag berubah menjadi shi yuan.  
"Apa dia akan tinggal disini?"tanya changmin penuh harap  
"Tentu saja, karena sekarang shi yuan akan menjadi dongsaengmu"jawab yunho  
"karena changmin sudah menjadi seorang kakak, changmin harus menjaga adiknya dengan baik"perintah jaejoong.  
'seharusnya aku yang menjadi kakak, bukan adik'batin siwon kesal.  
"aku tidak ingin dia jadi adik changmin, tapi" changmin menghentikan ucapannya sambil memandang kearah orang tuanya.  
"tapi?"beo yunjae  
"changmin ingin dia jadi istri changmin nanti ketika sudah besar nanti, changmin akan menjaganya sebagai istri changmin"changmin mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mencium bibir siwon sekilas  
"my princess.. my mine"seru changmin dan berjalan menuju kamarnya meninggalkan yunho dan jaejoong yang sedang terbengong kaget melihat aksi anaknya dan siwon yang berwajah merah padam antara malu dan kesal.

.

.

.

TBC...

Maaf kalau gaya penulisannya masih kurang rapi.. dan ceritanya kurang menarik..

Selamat membaca karya abal ku ini..hheee... ^_^


End file.
